


Stefan Dunks On Colins Dumbass Balcony Proposal

by thickwitch



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: M/M, bro thats gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickwitch/pseuds/thickwitch
Summary: He wasn't ending this path. Rough as it had been, it could be mended. He wanted Colin there, too.





	Stefan Dunks On Colins Dumbass Balcony Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> did you know there's a 7 inch height difference between these boys. god really popped off with that one

"So, come on. Which one of us is jumping?"

"Shut up." He had been trembling, even close to weeping, and then.. looking at this senseless Colin, who was no more in charge than a baby with a knife, the apprehension melted away. For once, Stefan could be sure he was right. He could not choose, so he did not choose. Instead, there was a confident smile. An incredulous laugh. "That's dumb."

He wasn't ending this path. Rough as it had been, it could be mended. He wanted Colin there, too.

"Look, mate, it's me or you. If-"

"That's dumb!" Stefan was still laughing. So, Colin, bathed in pink light, resigned and resolved. The blonde began to hoist himself up, but before he could pull a leg over he found himself being kissed. Kissed, and pulled off the edge, back to their earth.

Stefan was standing on his tip-toes, both hands on Colin's chest. Colin was rigid, panting, like a dog muzzled. Then, after a beat... he was soft. Languid-lipped, as though he had been pulled from a nightmare into the sweetest of dreams. Pulling away and looking up, Stefan saw Colin's half-lidded eyes, his parted lips. Stefan let his heels touch the ground again. His forehead hit Colin's chest. He grinned and spoke into the shirt fabric:

"After all... I'm quite enjoying this lifetime." 

The rainbow lights were still stuttering, but the record had long since run its course. Beneath the tangled pair, the city was quiet. Eventually, after staying like that for decades, they returned to the apartments sobering hum. 

"We...we probably shouldn't do hallucinogens anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first piece of writing ive put into public view since my wattpad original story from 2007 so basically i hope u enjoy


End file.
